


Burning | Jumin Han x Reader (NSFW)

by Princess_on_Paper



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_on_Paper/pseuds/Princess_on_Paper
Summary: Requested by Anonymous:"I'm excited that your requests are open! It's snowing a lot right now where I live, so I think I'd like to request Jumin helping a female MC "get warm" after being out in the snow (if ya know what I mean 😉😈) It doesn't matter to me what format you want to do it in! Thank you!"This work can also be found on Tumblr @r-f-a-journalists along with other fanfictions and stories. Please do not repost this story anywhere else, I work hard on everything I write and would appreciate it if my wishes/work would be respected.





	Burning | Jumin Han x Reader (NSFW)

“Mmh! J-Jumin, please!”

…

How did you not expect this? Jumin had the ability to turn the most innocent of snow dates into the filthiest of affairs, and you should have predicted that you would end up at his mercy once again, the second the two of you stepped into the penthouse.  
The city below your not-so-humble abode had been tucked under a thick blanket of snow, creating the perfect winter wonderland setting for you and Jumin to go out together. A treat in a café, a snowball fight and a stroll through the crisp white snow were utterly enchanting, especially with the love of your life by your side, and he thought the same.  
You looked radiant, a being of purity and elegance, enhancing any place that happened to become the backdrop behind you. Despite this, he was very much feeling like corrupting your innocence upon your return, you were driving him crazy. He could be patient, however, but he had plans for you once the adorable outing was over.  
…  
The door was shut behind you with a click as your fiancé wound his arms around you.

“Cold? You’re still shivering, my love. That won’t do at all. I’ll have to warm you up myself, if you’re up for it.” His mouth was an inch from your ear and his sultry tone made you tingle all over. You weren’t even in the bedroom yet, but his eagerness didn’t leave you with any complaints.

“While I am still shivering, it’s not because of the cold. I think you should take responsibility for my reactions, Mr Han. This is because of you, warm me up?” You remarked in a slightly teasing manner, testing him. It was working, his eagerness could be felt.

“I promise you’ll be doing more than shivering once I get started with you. I’ll warm you up, but be prepared for me to leave you burning from my touch…” He uttered, his hot breath splaying across your ear once more. Neither of you could wait any longer.

“Leave me burning, Jumin.” Your words dissolved into a sigh as his lips latched onto your neck as he bit and sucked your delicate skin. He withdrew from you for a moment, only to help you shrug off your coat before he moved back in to mark up your exposed shoulders.

“Be careful what you wish for, Kitten.” That was all it took before both of you were working to tear each other’s clothes off, exposing your flushed bodies. Before you had the chance to take in the sight of him, Jumin had prowled towards you, his face an inch away from your own. He caught your chin in his hand, lifting it so your eyes met his own. His predatory glare and alluring chuckle could have made your knees buckle on the spot.

“Let’s go get my Princess warmed up.” He smirked when you gave a weak nod as a dark blush crept up your cheeks. He gave you no time to react before he bent slightly, and threw you over his shoulder. Jumin headed straight for the bedroom with you still on his shoulder.  
The soft, plush bed embraced you as you were dropped onto it with Jumin hungrily devouring you with his eyes above you.

“Hands above your head, legs apart. Wait for me like that.” He ordered, and you obeyed, your stomach feeling fluttery with anticipation and excitement. He left the room for a moment, before he returned with a few things in his hand but kept them partially hidden at his side.

“Good girl. Hold still, now. I’ll warm you up nicely.” He moved over you, his eyes roaming up and down your spread out form devilishly, before he placed the items on the bed, keeping one in his hand. You caught sight of the rope as he quickly weaved it around your wrists and the headboard, trapping you there. Your face was now redder than ever before, and he was eating it up.  
Next, your ankles were both bound to the bedposts, keeping you spread and ready as he approached you once more with the final item. A collar. It was quickly fastened around your neck before he stepped back to admire his work, while you laid there blushing and trying not to squirm under his heated gaze.

“Beautiful. All mine, and so so beautiful. Are you still feeling cold, Kitten? I’ll take care of you, so get ready.” You weren’t sure how you were supposed to ‘get ready’, but you had a feeling he wouldn’t care too much for answering your questions. Jumin climbed onto the bed and knelt between your legs and placing his hands gently on your thighs, sending a jolt through you. He was hovering over you and began to mark you up again. His warm were gently rubbing your thighs and stomach, adding to the sensation of his hot mouth claiming you. Each bite made you hotter, his lips moving to claim every inch of your body they could. It wasn’t long before you felt his hot tongue running over your nipple and you cried out.  
One of the hands of your thighs came to rest on your other breast, starting to massage it and play with your other nipple. A sweet moan rang out from you as you arched your back slightly, not being able to do anything else.

“Settle down, Kitten. How am I supposed to warm you up if you don’t behave yourself?” He teased, before returning his lips to your bud. You mewled as he introduced his teeth to the playful sucking.

“I’m s-sorry Ju- Aah! J-Jumin! Please just-!” You gasped as his free hand left your thigh and moved to cup your slick heat. He smirked at you.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. What do you want me to do, Kitten? I think I know, but you need to use your lovely little mouth. Tell me.” He watched you with a satisfied smirk when you tried to tug desperately at the ropes.

“They’re not going anywhere, kitten, and neither are you. Tell me what you want, don’t be shy.” He brought his face closer to your own as the hand cupping your heat pressed against it harder as his other hand continued to pinch and rub your nipple. You whined desperately, trying to find the words, it felt impossible.

“Mmh! J-Jumin, please! Take m-me-!” Your face was burning now and you squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment. It didn’t sound like your voice, it sounded so weak and needy.  
“Adorable, so adorable. Well done, Kitten. Although your request is very tempting, I think I should warm you up a bit more. Don’t you?” He dragged a long finger over your slick, sensitive heat, causing you to buck and whimper. Your reaction caused him to chuckle as he moved back to kneel between your bound legs.

“Good girl, you’re doing a wonderful job. I’m very proud of you. I’m going to reward you for your good behaviour, so stay still for me.” You didn’t have the chance to process his words before his head was between your legs, kissing and licking your sensitive parts. Your head was thrown back and you pulled on the ropes harder than before, but still to no avail. His hot, wet mouth was driving you crazy, causing you to cry out for him. You couldn’t see his face, but you knew how smug he looked in that moment.  
He was ready for you now and slipped his tongue into your tight walls, alternating between small teasing kitten licks, to long, deep purposeful ones. The rope around your wrists and ankles only served to keep you trapped and fuel your fire as you desperately tried to buck your hips towards him. A smack landed on your thigh, earning a squeak from you as he withdrew his lips and gave you a heated stare.

“I told you to stay still. You were being so good for me. If you do it again, I may leave you here with a little toy to keep you company instead. Behave.” You swallowed hard and tried to steady your panting breaths, a task proving impossible as you felt his tongue inside of you once more. Tears of pleasure were gathering in your eyes as your hips twitched. All you wanted was to tangle your hands in his hair and keep him there, but you couldn’t. You were at his mercy, and failure to follow orders would mean torture for you.  
You were moaning shakily as he continued to taste you and fuck you with his tongue, but you nearly screamed when you felt his hand pinch your clit. He rubbed it roughly between his thumb and finger, watching you tremble and moan helplessly. His tongue began to move faster and harder and his thumb and finger pinched down harder. A stray tear leaked from your eye as you continued to cry out needily, and he was enjoying himself immensely. The pleasure was too much for you and your walls began to tighten.

“Ah- I’m gonna! J-Jumin!” He knew you were so so close. There was a pausing in his licking as he sat up straight and smirked at you.

“Look at this adorable sight. I could keep you like this for the rest of the day if I wanted. But since you’ve been such a good kitten today, I won’t. All you have to do is beg, and I’ll let you cum.” You were writhing in your restraints in pure embarrassment and desperation, needing him to finish you so badly.

“Jumin, p-please let m-me cum! I’ll do a-anything! I-I need you, o-only you! I’m y-your good girl- Please!” His large hand wiped your tears away, before petting your head like a real kitten. You had convinced him.

“Good girl. I told you I would leave you burning, didn’t I? I’ll let you cum.” A kiss was pressed to your damp cheek before his head was back between your legs, his hands massaging your thighs reassuringly as his tongue wiggled inside of you, driving you crazy. It was finally too much as you saw white, and your whole body trembled with heat. You came from his tongue and he sat up to smile gently at you again, wiping your juices from his mouth and licking them up again. You gasped as you were coming back down from your high when you felt him slide his finger through your sensitive folds, gathering your juices.

“Open. You taste very sweet.” You obeyed, allowing him to slide his finger between your parted lips before sucking on it. His finger was withdrawn from you as Jumin sat back to admire you, causing your face to glow bright red again. You realised you were still tied up and exposed to him.

“Thank you for warming me up, Jumin. That was amazing.” You sighed, averting your gaze. Jumin chuckled before crawling over you, letting his face hover inches above your own. That predatory glare was back.

“We’re not done here, Kitten. I’m not convinced you’re quite warmed up yet. I hope you’re ready, because this adorable little princess won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” He whispered, before smashing his lips against your own.


End file.
